1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a concrete forming apparatus and the method of using the same. More particularly, the invention concerns a concrete forming apparatus that is especially well suited for use in forming concrete support columns.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A common practice in the construction industry is to use specially constructed wooden forms, or alternatively, elongate paper fiber tubes to form concrete columns. The use of wooden forms is generally quite time consuming and cost ineffective. While the use of paper fiber tubes is more efficient than the use of wooden forms, these paper fiber tubes are typically very bulky and are quite cumbersome to handle and transport. Additionally, the tubes are quite expensive and can be used only once and then scrapped. Once the tube is in place and properly anchored, concrete is poured into the interior of the tube and allowed to harden so as to form a column. After the concrete has hardened, the tube is stripped away from the concrete column and discarded.
Obviously, the use of the paper fiber tubes produces a generally cylindrically shaped column with a relatively smooth outer surface. In order to use the conventional paper fiber tubes to produce other than a cylindrically shaped column, the Sonoco Company of Hartsville, S.C. has developed a concrete form that comprises a paper fiber tube having an elongate, square fiberboard insert that is locked in place with polystyrene. The use of these modified paper fiber tubes enables the formation of substantially rectangular-shaped columns.
The thrust of the present invention is to provide a novel, lightweight, forming system that includes a reusable, flexible jacket that can be secured about a selected Styrofoam shape into which the concrete is poured. By using Styrofoam shapes of various configurations, concrete columns of selected external shapes can readily be formed.